Sometimes It Hurts
by Broken Heart 14
Summary: Another Tyka at Christmas time. Yay! i'm sorry, but i'm just very bad at Summary so i won't write it. ! R


Sometimes It Hurts  
  
Tyson Kinomiya sat on his porch pondering to himself. He has been daydreaming about his so called captain. 'Why am I doing this over again? Kai is never going to love me anyway. Oh man, I better go before Gramps kill me.' Then he was off.  
"Hey gramps" Tyson said.  
"Was up little man! So how was your day? Looking a little tired there little dude." Tyson's grandpa said.  
"It's nothing Gramps. I got to go meet the guys now. See yah later Gramps."  
  
Tyson ran up to his friends. As usual, he's late. "Hey guys! Sorry I'm late. I just lost track of time while thinking."  
His captain, known as Kai walks up to him and stops in front of him. "You were thinking Tyson. It's really hard to believe that you actually think at all."  
Tyson was hurt by this but he didn't let it show. "Yeah whatever, I do more thinking than you think Kai."  
"You Tyson just better stop making excuses. It's useless with me."  
"I thought that you understand but I guess I was wrong. Why can't you just cool it for a while Kai?"  
"Why should I? I don't care if you want me to be a softy. Anyway, I really don't care about what you think. Let me tell you this Tyson, with that kind of attitude it's never going to get you nowhere. I doubt it if anybody even loves you." Kai was shock at what he had just said. He said it in a state of angriness and now he have to pay. He didn't want to hurt Tyson though. It's the other way instead.  
Tyson was shock but he composes himself. "I know Kai. The person I love doesn't love me. I just found that out today. Ironic isn't it? Well let's get back to practice then okay."  
The rest of the day past in silence. Tyson was unusually quiet himself, and everyone was worry. Then Max walk up to Tyson, after all they're the best buddy ever.  
"Hey buddy, you okay man?" Max asks him.  
Tyson look at Max and smile. He knew that Max and Ray had been going out recently and he was happy for them to find each other. "Yeah, sure thing Max. How are you and Ray doing?"  
"We're doing pretty great. But I wanna talk about you Tyson. What's up with you lately? And do you love Kai?"  
"It's nothing. And about Kai, didn't you hear. He doesn't even like me for the matter, but yes I do love him. I don't know what to do about it Max."  
"Don't worry Tyson! I think everything will be fine later on. You know, tomorrow's Christmas. Be happy again, everyone's really worried."  
"Not Kai though, but yes, I'll be happy. Thanks Max."  
  
Christmas Day  
  
All the Bladebreakers were sitting around their Christmas tree, happily opening their presents, well, except for Kai anyway. He's nowhere in sight. Actually, he didn't even come to their Christmas party, but his gifts for them were all theirs.  
Tyson came across the one for him from Kai and he hesitated. He didn't know if he should open it or not.  
"Open it Tyson. It couldn't be that bad buddy" Max said.  
Ray walk up to them and sit down. "Yeah Tyson, I agree. Maybe he wanted to apologize to you with the gift, you never know."  
"Okay you guys, I'll do it." Tyson started to open the gift. He gasped at what he saw inside. It was a glass dragoon beautifully made. Then a little slip of paper fell out from the box. Tyson pick it up and read it. Inside it said a few magical words that stop Tyson's heart. It said 'I love you, my dragoon.' Tyson sat there, unmoving.  
Max shook him. "Go and find him Tyson."  
"Yeah, this might be your only chance. Go now Tyson." Ray said.  
Tyson then got up, thanks his friend, and ran out the door. He ran all the way until he reached Kai's place. He then knocks on the door.  
  
Kai heard the knock at his door and he was annoyed. He was dreaming about his dragon again. So he got up and prepares to give the intruder a piece of his mind, but everything stops when he open the door, and a bundle, or rather a body push itself against him and hug the life out of him.  
"I love you too Kai" the person said.  
Then and only then did it register to Kai that it was Tyson, hugging him, telling him that he loves him, the one and only Kai Hiwatari. "You love me Tyson? After all the things that I did to you?"  
"Yes, I love you. I don't care anymore. That day when I said the person I love doesn't love me anymore, I meant you Kai. But I'm not sad anymore.  
"God Tyson, I'm so sorry for everything. I love you, forever and ever." Then Kai took Tyson's mouth into a heated kiss which Tyson gladly returned.  
"I'm happy Kai. Thank you for loving me. We should go back to the party now."  
"Oh no Tyson, I'm not done with you yet. You're not going back to the party. Instead, you're going to stay here." Then Kai cover Tyson's mouth with his again, and he dragged Tyson inside, and shut the door.

* * *

Wow, I'm done. Yay! ! Twirls around. Hope all of you enjoy this story. Bye bye, and don't forget to review. Thank you!  
  
Broken Heart 14 


End file.
